


Someone You Like

by quix_otic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Eye Contact, Flirting, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: I got stuck in traffic so I decided to write a little song fic! The song is Someone You Like by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Someone You Like

Lance walked into his favourite café, pausing in the door way as his eyes fell upon a beautiful stranger he'd never seen around before. 

_I saw you, with that ribbon in your hair._

The stranger sat at a booth close to the door, reading a book. His hair was long and tied back with a red ribbon, which had been knotted into a messy bow. Carefully, he tucked a a piece of stray hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear.

_Think that I began to stare, maybe I'll love you for awhile..._

Lance blinked out of his trance, quickly stepping further into the café. He walked past the stranger and up to the counter, ordering an unneccesarily sweet and over-caffienated drink. 

_A stranger, at a table in a place._

As Lance waited for his drink to be made and served, he stood glanced behind him several times. He noticed that the stranger wasn't smiling, leading Lance to wonder if the man was actually enjoying the book he was reading. 

_And a really pretty face. I wonder what happens when you smile?_

Lance jumped slightly when his name was called but thanked the barista with a smile before heading to a booth where he still had view of the attractive stranger. 

_I might never be your hero, never been one to fight. That don't mean that I can't be your valentine. I won't be your savior either, couldn't even if I tried. But I think I could be someone you like... someone you like._

Keith's eyes briefly flickered upward as he heard the someone new enter the café. Upon noticing how cute the new comer was, he quickly hid behind his book, determined not to be noticed. He quickly pushed a stray stand of hair behind his ear, trying to focus on his book. 

_Reading, in a coffee shop we share, hiding shy behind my hair._

Rather than actually reading his book, Keith thought about the stranger and how he could possibly introduce himself to the guy without being awkward and rude. He wasn't exactly good at social cues. 

_Watching our movie in my mind..._

Keith thought about just getting up and going to Pidge's apartment so he could ramble on and on about the cute boy he'd just seen, but instead he stayed put in his spot, eyes still glued to his book. 

_I promise, promise not to fly away, make a story of today. Come on, give me a try._

Keith carefully glanced up, blushing a bit when he made eye contact with the stranger. The man had vibrant blue eyes which reminded Keith of the ocean, although he'd never actually seen the ocean since he spent most of his life in the desert. 

_I might never stop your sorrow, Fix you up good as new. But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine. I might never say I'm sorry, even if I done you wrong. But I think I could be someone you like... someone you like._

Lance couldn't help but grin in response to the stranger's blush, feeling as if he definitely had a chance here. 

_I might never be your hero, but I think I'd like to try._

Keith's blush deepened significantly, eyes beckoning Lance over to his table. He smiled a little, trying to seem less intimidating. 

_And the way you look at me is your reply._

Lance stood up and trotted his way over to Keith's table, plopping down in the seat across from him. 

_"You've got a lot to learn about me, maybe you could start tonight?"_ He flirted, winking at Keith playfully. Keith snorted softly, shaking his head at Lance's flirting attempt. 

_'Cause I think I could be someone you like...someone you like._


End file.
